ben10ultimatealiendevicefandomcom-20200215-history
Stealth Battle Force
This is series crossover with Unleashed Battle Force and MEGA Alien. Hypnosis 'Null Void' Inside the Null Void, a whole group of Null Guardians were flying around in a specific area. Suddenly there was a shining light from behind them. The Guardians looked to see what it was and watched as a small ball began cracking and opening. From it, Alpha emerged. The Null Guardians began charging at it and shooting energy beams but the Alpha just reached out and absorbed them. Slowly his powers were disappearing off of his body. He activated the Clockwork powers and began transforming into a Nanite infected Clockwork, then created a portal. Alpha turned back to his regular self but the portal remained opened. He jumped through it and landed back in Ben's world. 'Finally, vengence for the one who left me sealed in that containment pod and stuck in that horrible dimension. Vengence on the one they call "Ben Tennyson"' Alpha said to himself. He lifted off into the air and began flying in the direction that he could sense Ben was at. Ben sat on the corner of his street, he looked sad. 'Gwen's sick, Kevin's sick, Manny is out on a mission, Julie is off playing tennis, Ship is with Manny on that mission and so is Cooper. THERE IS NOTHING TO DO! Why won't some bad guys come and try to get me?' Ben shouted. Then he heard a familiar voice. 'If you say so.' Ben jumped up and looked around to see the Alpha. 'ALPHA! How'd you get out?' Ben asked. Alpha shuddered at the thought of being stuck and ignored the question. Ben activated the MEGATRIX and transformed. 'Diamondhead!' he shouted. Diamondhead shot diamond shards at the Alpha but he manipulated the Nanites inside him to allow for him to create a shield. While Alpha was blinded, hiding behind the shield, Diamondhead took his chance. Using his crystalkinesis, Diamondhead created a platform of diamonds out of the ground, throwing him into the air. He landed on Alpha and squashed him. Alpha tried to absorb the Ultimatrix but Diamondhead cut off his arm. 'I still have access to some alien powers' Alpha pointed out to Ben. He shot one of Clockwork's time rays from his hand. Diamondhead was unaffected. Then Alpha shot out a sonic screech. Diamondhead dropped to the ground and Alpha began dominating. He grabbed the MEGATRIX II and absorbed it's powers. Ben managed to reach the MEGATRIX and transform into Clockwork. He created a time portal and escaped to Ben's universe. 'Bellwood Crossover' Flashback end by Ben. 'But...but....what?' Rex asked. 'It possible now.' BTMA Ben says. 'Leave still longer with MEGA Alpha formation.' Ben says. Suddenly a time portal opened and MEGA Alpha flew through. He had a mask around his head, similar to Clockwork's. 'ALPHA!' Rex screamed. 'That's the guy?' BTMA Ben asked. Ben nodded. 'Wow, he looks pretty tough.' Ben said. 'His mutation has changed a small bit, but that is the same' Ben stated. Alpha held out his arms and opened his mouth. His palms and jaw began glowing green as he shot a time ray. There was a huge green flash as Ben and BTMA Ben transformed, and as the time rays hit. 'Cannonbolt!' ---- 'Humungousaur!' the two shouted after they managed to escape. They looked at eachother and smiled. Cannonbolt rolling in a ball at the Alpha. Humungousaur joins in. All of them get thrown back. 'Oof!' Cannonbolt shouted. Humungousaur hit his Ehnancedmatrix Ehnancement Absorbent and transformed. 'Technoshock!' MEGA Alpha shot out time beams but Technoshock using Leaf Absorb is learn and ate it, then shot it back at Alpha. Alpha took damage, falling to the ground. Cannonbolt studied this attack and then came up with an idea. 'Ben! Eat me!' Cannonbolt demanded. 'WHA?!' Technoshock formation shouted, confused by this suicidal action. Rex using Smack Hands to jumping at punched MEGA Alpha's face it falls, to return back normal weapons. 'Eat me! Don't chew or anything, just swallow me! I will charge your attack and get into a missile position inside you. Once you shoot me out I will have a huge boost and an energy beam following me so I can just smash right through the MEGA Alpha!' Cannonbolt explained. Ben smiled and opened his mouth. 'Get in!' Cannonbolt crouched into Technoshock's mouth. All three of his mouths opened as Cannonbolt super-charged his energy beam. Inside, Cannonbolt held his arms out and stretched out. He looked like a dinosaur-shaped missile. Technoshock opened all of his mouths and they began glowing a bright green as his attack was super charged. Three energy beams shot out beign lead by Cannonbolt. Cannonbolt spun through the air like a high-speed torpedo. He slammed into MEGA Alpha and shot right through. He spun and landed on his feet, then looked up at the damage. Technoshock begins learns with Whirlpool. 'BEN WE DID IT!' he shouted as he looked at the giant hole through Alpha's chest. Suddenly Alpha's head grew diamonds. 'Oh don't you wish' he said. Sharp diamond shards began shooting out of the ground, ready to stab Cannonbolt. Ben managed to dash through them all and make his way back to Ben. Quickly he transformed into Benwolf and began shooting sonic howls. Alpha's head cracked apart, as did the diamond shards but he was not weakened. 'That's not working down!' Benwolf shouted. 'BEN, TURN INTO SOMETHING THAT CAN FLY!' Cannonbolt shouted. 'LIKE WHAT?' Benwolf argued, he was shocked and confused, unable to think straight. 'HERE!' Ben shouted. He entered a code and Ben transformed into Speedfly. 'NOW FLY!' Benwolf began running down the street with awesome speed while Speedfly struggled to fly. 'HOW DOES THIS GUY FLY?' Speedfly called out. 'JUST JUMP AND LET YOUR STITHUMAN INSTINCTS DO THE REST!' Benwolf shouted back. Stan jumped into the air and began falling. His human instincts disappeared and suddenly he knew how to fly. He jetted off after Benwolf, electrically charging himself for a boost. The two quickly continued to make an escape. "BEN! WHY DID YOU UNLOCK A STICK FIGURE FOR ME?" Speedfly screamed at Ben, dodging Diamondhead crystals shot by MEGA Alpha. Rex using Boogie Pack, and using Goggles with a flew towards Ben and Speedfly. 'I need you help!' Ben shouted. "SHUT UP AND FLY!" Benwolf yelled back. MEGA Alpha was catching up. "Ben? I need help! WHAT THE HECK DOES THIS THING DO?" Speedfly yelled back. Benwolf facepalmed. "Turn into Clockwork, and meet me in my Universe!" Benwolf yelled. "WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU! THERE ARE SONIC SCREECHES, AND I CAN'T HEAR YOU!" Speedfly screamed. "FUDGE." Benwolf said. MEGA Alpha tackled Rex out of the sky, and absorbed the Omega 1 Nanite. He looked like Alpha-Omega, but with blue fire. "I AM OMEGA-MEGA ALPHA!" 'ALPHA!!!!!' Speedfly shouted. Omega-MEGA Alpha shot a laser beam at Speedfly, put is Ehnancedmatrix Ehnancement Absorbent, and detransformed with lost power Ben. 'Help!' Benwolf turns into Big Chill to flew with Ben and flew down using transformed Clockwork. 'That's a mouthful. BEN! Do something - ANYTHING!' Rex shouted. Ben sees a rock, throws it, and using with rock, hits Rex more. 'Do something - BETTER!' Rex shouted again. 'I could try calling it names!' Ben asked. Omega-MEGA Alpha smaching a down, but Rex defeated. 'Are you suddenly?' Clockwork said. His all teleported into Bellwood again. 'Bellwood (MEGA Alien)' There was a big green flash. Clockwork, Rex, and Ben were in the middle of a street. They reverted back quickly, and ran inside a gas station, panting. When they ran inside, people started screaming. The two guys looked outside, and saw Omega-MEGA Alpha. 'Time to transformation of Upgraded.' Ben nooded and transformed to merge with Rex. Holding Clockwork transformed Big Chill, evolved into Ultimate Big Chill. 'I'm Upgrade Suit? Cool!' Rex's Upgrade Suit asked. Is teleported into Stan 18 and Ben 10: Ultimate Alien crosstime. "Oh truck." They said. Stan and Ben transformed. The screen split in two, and their transformation started side by side. Stan's skin turned blue, and his clothes turned purple, and diamonds grew all across his skin, and his chest popped out, the same time as vines grew up Ben's skin, and his head bursted into flames, then vines grew over it. 'DIAMONDHEAD!' 'SWAMPFIRE!' 'Cool!' Rex's Upgrade Suit and make a Boogie Pack an flying. 'Woohoo...' Rex's Upgrade Suit leave. 'We have to combine our powers!' Ben shouted. He began creating a sling shot of vines and Stan filled it with diamond ammo. 'Let's go!' Stan shouted. He sliced apart the vine holding it all together and the diamond shot out at Omega-MEGA Alpha. Alpha looked down at his wound and laughed. 'You think that will hurt me?' he asked. Ben ran over to Stan and hit both the Ultimatrix and Ultratrix at the same time. The screen split like the previous transformation. A flash shot out from behind both aliens, showing Ben and Stan inside of their alien forms. Slowly the alien skin was sucked into Ben and Stan's turning them back to human, but their transformations weren't over yet. Ben's eyes grew large and green, then a hood appeared over his head. Stan's eyes disappeared from his face and were replaced with giant bat-like ears. The hood that appeared over Ben's head stretched down to his legs. Stan became extremely muscular and each finished their transformation. Big Chill! Eye Guy! 'It make a self, but because cannot formation with Nanite Event evolved with Upgrade 1 Nanite form.' Rex's Upgrade Suit narrating. Eye Guy merged his eyes and began shooting various beams, ice, flames and just plain energy beams. Big Chill began flying through Alpha, trying to freeze it from the inside. As they section froze up, Ben transformed into AmpFibian and electrocuted Alpha from inside. Alpha began shaking, it was obviously feeling pain. AmpFibian phased out of Alpha and Eye Guy charged at it, smashing through the frozen section. Alpha dropped to the ground and began to regenerate that section. 'Later, nodded, we cannot formation with a cannot me, it like Nanite Event with 10 years ago.' Rex's Upgrade Suit narrating, again. 'It like a choice.' Rex's Upgrade Suit narrating, narrating end by Rex's Upgrade Suit, using Upgraded Smack Hands it shot it out with Omega-MEGA Alpha explosion is eye. 'Purebred!' Stan shouted. He jumped into the air and began flying. Purebred flew into Alpha's hollow chest and infected it, causing it to be unable to regenerate. Alpha became Benmummy and easily regenerated his chest. He reshaped himself into a helicopter and charged at Purebred and AmpFibian. Ben quickly became Heatblast and grabbed onto Alpha. On contact, Alpha began burning. Quickly Alpha detransformed and jumped away, rubbing his burning arm. Heatblast flew over to Purebred. 'It's not worked, we cannot formation in Omega 1 Nanite evolved into Upgrade 1 Nanite formation of ability is a more. I am Generator Rex Upgraded.' Rex's Upgrade Suit said, at once only want still in Heroes United Forever formation of. 'Do you mind? I'm weak against heat!' Stan said. 'I not forever!' Rex shouted. 'Sorry' Ben appologised. 'Hey, let's do that cool transformation sequence thing! You know, the epic thing' Ben asked. 'Fourth wall breaker!' Stan said. He strangled Ben until his head popped off. Oh dear, Stan is going to die now. To be completed...